Oranges
by Briele
Summary: StanKyle. Fluff without muff. SLASH.


**Summary: **Reunited and it feels so good? xD It's just fluff N' stuff.

**Pairing: **StanKyle, age 16 :D

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Oranges in this story! Mmkay?

* * *

I've been staring at the clock on the wall for what seemed like ages. When you have no friends the school days seem to go on much longer then they should. I growled in anger when I felt something large and wet land in my hair. I looked over my shoulder to find my nemesis Eric Cartman holding a straw and snickering. To put it simply, He's Khan and I'm Captain Kirk.

"Mr. Broflovski face forward!" Mrs. Thompson shouted.

"But-"

"No arguments Kyle." She snapped, I suddenly pictured her with devil horns and fire burning all around her. Bitch.

"Sorry." I mumbled and she continued her lesson. I slowly brought my hand up to my curly red hair and picked out the spit ball that sat unwelcome. Angry I threw it across the room, I heard a distant 'What the fuck?' now knowing I've hit someone. I cautiously looked over to the other side of the room searching for who I hit. My green eyes landed on a pair of baby blue ones. I swallowed nervously when I realised I had hit my former best friend Stan Marsh. He didn't seem to angry, I sent him a mouthed 'Sorry' a simple shrug was all I got in return.

While I'm sitting completely bored in class I might as well tell you the story about how I become the bottom of the High School food chain and how I haven't spoken to my best friend in two years. It's a simple story really; High School. Ah High School, everything changes when you start High School. People change so do their interests. Somehow while I joined the chess club my best friend from childhood joined the football team. Typical boring story, he's the popular jock and I'm the lonely loser. I've heard and seen that story so many times it's makes me sick. But that's life and it happens.

So guess what? In the middle of my story the bell rang and I got yelled at some more by Lucifer –I mean Mrs. Thompson- I spared you, you owe me!

Now as I ride my bike home I can't help but feel sorry for myself. I mean I'm smart, really smart but as ride my bike I can see that I'm about to hit a parked car. I should learn to pay attention.

I'm dead, I died a fucking virgin. If I'm dead then why does my head hurt and what is that god awful sound? I tried to open my eyes but it's seemed to have failed. Legs! I'm moving my legs, this is a good sign at least I'm not paralyzed. I slowly open my right eye then my left, there's something over my face and I seem to be lying on someones bed. I slowly bring up my right arm lift off the cloth over my eyes. Just then, the loud noise that's making my ears bleed stopped. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get adjusted to the lighting in the room. I lift my head slightly to see Stan sitting in a chair by the bed holding a violin. Wait what, a violin? Clearly that isn't the important part.

"Sorry did I disturb you? I had to practice in here because Shelly is watching TV in the living room." Ah Shelly, I remember that bitch. I smiled and shook my head no, which is clearly a lie because he fails at the violin. I sat up slowly so the blood didn't rush to my head, I've got enough problems.

"So first you threw a spit ball at me in class and now you run into my moms parked car outside of my house. Are we attention seeking Kyle?" Stan raised his eyebrow. What a dick.

"What? Hardly would I want attention from you. Don't flatter yourself." He looked surprised at my comeback.

"It was a joke Kyle." He mumbled, okay I'm a dick. "Oh, sorry." Here it comes I can feel it, it's the awkward silence. Oh how I hate these moments.

"Come on." He patted my leg and stood. I gladly followed Stan into the kitchen. I looked around and smiled, everything looked and smelled the same. I laughed as I saw a picture of Stan and I when we were nine at Starks Pond hanging on the refrigerator.

"You still have that?" I asked dumbly pointing at the picture. Stans eyes followed my finger and chuckled. "Yeah, it's one of my favourites."

I think it's safe to say I find it weird that Stan kept a picture hanging of us. Personally I thought he hated me, I don't think I'll ever understand him.

"Do you want one?" I looked at the orange slice Stan had been cutting. "No thanks, Oranges don't go good with braces." I smiled and pointed to my mouth. Stan chuckled, "When did you get braces?" He asked sucking on an orange.

"About six months ago. I hate them." I frowned and Stan laughed. Apparently I'm really funny. "Don't, there cute." Cute? That's fucking weird. "Cute? That's fucking weird." Stan looked at me oddly, maybe I could keep my thoughts to myself.

I'm glad Stan chose to ignore my comment "Come on let's go." Go? Go where? Maybe it's these kind of thoughts I should be saying out loud. I followed Stan to the front door.

"Move turds!" Shelly shouted as we walked past. "Glad to see she's still the same." Stan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

This isn't awkward, Stan and myself randomly walking the streets of South Park. It feels familiar in a strange way, as kids we used to own these streets.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I glanced at Stan, is he serious? "No." I replied simply. I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out I've never even come arms length to a girl. And honestly I don't mind. I'd rather see anymore mans penis then a pair of boobs. I often wondered if this makes me gay, obviously. Gay Jew, just great.

"So uh what about you?" Of course he had a girlfriend, he's Stan fucking Marsh. "Yeah I have about three." Clearly lying through his teeth I allowed him to continue. "Two go to North Park High," That's convenient "And of course Wendy." God I loathe that name. I didn't respond I'm pretty sure he knew I knew he was lying.

"You wanna swing?" Stan asked as we approached the park. "Sure." We ran to the swings Stan getting the outside one just like when we were kids. I think both of us feeling a bit old to swing we just sat on them waiting for a topic to talk about.

"So if you've never had a girlfriend, have you at least been kissed?" I sighed wondering if I should just lie. I shook my head, I figure there's no point in lying.

"Really? Never?" His high pitched shocked voice almost sounded condescending. "Nope." I made sure to make it sound like I didn't care. There was really no point in asking if he's been kissed, I looked over at the jungle gym remembering when we were kids we used to hide inside the giant orange tube.

"You want to go sit in the orange tube?" Stan smiled at me and nodded.

I felt ten again sitting in the orange tube with Stan, our backs seemed to fit perfectly in the curve of the tube, our hips pressed together and our feet resting against the tube wall across from us. Stan claimed it was awkward having to turn his head to talk to me so he ended up turning and resting his body against the tube wall by my feet. Though his body moved we were still attached at the hip, so to speak. Now sitting in a comfortable silence I felt the need to bring up an earlier topic that had been bugging me

"So uh when did you start playing the violin?" Stan smirked "Honestly I just started playing to get into band." Oh this is interesting.

"Why did you want to get into band?" Stan laughed nervously, "Then we'd have all the same classes." Stanny say what? "Um I'm in advanced band Stan."

"Yeah I know a week into it I found out I'll probably never get into the advanced class." Clearly the look on my face said everything because he asked "I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted all the same classes?" Then answered, "Because," Pause, on with it Marsh "I kind of miss you and stuff." He said shyly.

"Then why'd you stop talking to me?" He looks guilty as he should. He broke me. "Peer pressure to be cool I guess."

"That's stupid."

"I know." As I stare at my former best friend I can't help but feel sorry for him. There's a difference between being alone and being lonely.

"Kyle I lied to you," Dramatic pause "I don't actually have three girlfriends." Yeah no shit, he looked upset so I actually kept this thought to myself.

"I hardly have one to be honest." Okay now this is getting good. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"Wendy and I only date because our social status tells us to," Stan took a deep breath "W-We've never even kissed." He mumbled.

"You mean to tell me you've been dating Wendy since we were ten and you've never kissed her?" I really tried my hardest not to laugh. Stan blushed and swifted awkwardly.

We both stared at each other for a long time, I felt the urge to kiss him. It's as if Stan can read my thoughts, he moved slightly leaning in closer to me, I met him half way. Our lips touched and my inner fag began doing jazz hands. Our tongues seemed to dance around each other, both tongues doing a completely different dance which made the kiss sloppy. Stan grabbed my shoulders guiding me to the floor of the tube. He awkwardly stopped moving his lips when he attempted to straddle me. Finally after getting in position he concentrated on the kiss again. We broke apart after a long awkward make-out and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You taste like oranges."

* * *

**dun dun dun, it's rubbish :/ I was thinking of making this a two-shot because it seems... unfinished. I'm sure people want to know what happens the next day at school... idk though xD.**


End file.
